An orange Christmas
by Justme210
Summary: "Now you lift up the corners of your mouth and you repeat after me. Dad – dy. Pretty easy, right? Now it's your turn." Ichigo explained calmly to Kazui who was watching him carefully. "Da...Da..."Kazui tried to imitate him as the baby clapped the toy in his hand. "That's it.You're on the right way,try one more time." Ichigo was more determined than...(read for continuation)


An orange Christmas

"Now you lift up the corners of your mouth and you repeat after me. Dad – dy. Pretty easy, right? Now it's your turn." Ichigo explained calmly to Kazui who was watching him carefully.

"Da... Da..." Kazui tried to imitate him as the baby clapped the toy in his hand.

"That's it. You're on the right track. Now, try one more time." Ichigo was more determined than when he defeated Aizen. For several months he tried to get Kazui to call him dad. Somehow today it felt like it was the big day.

"Da... aaaaaa... Dakdoritang." Kazui finally manages to say with a huge smile on his face. At that moment Ichigo falls on his back, admitting his defeat. Orihime is trying to hide her giggle when her husband looks at her.

"You should have more patience, Ichigo. Kazui is only a year old." Orihime tries to explain from the kitchen while she's looking at the two people in the living room around the Christmas tree.

"Tsh... I know that, but still... Is it really wrong to want him to call me daddy?" Ichigo sights not knowing what he did wrong.

"You should relax. Sooner or later he will say it." Orihime is trying to calm him by helping him get up and hugging his back.

"Yeah... You're right." He says, sinking into the energy she emanates, even if his father's image was alive, telling him that this was because he was a disobedient son.

"Ichigo..." She calls his name making him to turn his head to her. "I'm really glad that we can be together like this. It makes me really happy to be by your side. I think Kazui thinks the same even if he can not put it into words. You're very special for us." Her words made him hurry for a short while before embracing her lips in a kiss. Though they were together for not too long, but her presence seemed so natural to him that he could not imagine his life without her.

"It's ... It's ... snowbing..." Kazui says enthusiastically, sticking his face to a nearby window. The love couple interrupts their moment to look at the fruit of their love. The boy was so captivated by the wonder of the other side of the window that he did not notice that his breath created steam, blocking his view shortly.

"Kazui..." Ichigo calls his name making him to turn his little head to him. "What would you say if we went outside?" Hearing the word outside the boy's eyes lit up with happiness. It was a trait that he had an inheritance from Orihime, making Ichigo smile whenever he saw this resemblance.

"Kazui, let's go change." She invites her boy, making him to run in her arms.

"Yes, mommy." Ichigo smiled seeing the scene in front of him. He was glad that Kazui loves Orihime so much, that their bond was so special, but... why the hell he can not call him daddy too.

"We're done. Ichigo, is everything fine?" Orihime asks concerned when she sees the look of a killer on his face. Can it be any hollow around ?

"Yes, all's great. Let's go." He tries to change his thoughts changing his shoes and putting his coat with the light's speed, making Kazui to laugh. Outside, it was no snow at all, but that does not prevent the boy from being surprised by everything around him.

Last year, at the same time, it was the day Orihime gave birth to Kazui. Ichigo was so agitated as he made all nurses in the lobby faint because of his uncontrollable spiritual energy.

But when he heard that everything was okay, that his son was born, he rushed into the Orihime salon, not seeing the doctor's instructions. He was so overwhelmed for a few minutes that he could not even move. His gaze was fixed on her, and on the little beeing that seemed to shine in her arms.

Her words back then "Ichigo, I did it. He's so handsome. He looks exactly like you. But... Why are you here ? I thought the doctor said we could not get visits for an hour." He couldn't answer to her back then that he didn't give a crap about his words, that all he wanted was to see her, to see them so... He hugged and he told her what was on his mind.

"Thank you, Orihime. It's the most beautiful Christmas gift you could have given me." Hearing her voice giving voice of his thoughts surprised him. The expression on his face made her giggle. "So it looks like a year has passed since that day. There have been so many things since then, but it seems that whatever happens, we remember that day. Funny, right?" She says helping Kazui to make a snowball. When the snowball was ready, Kazui took a big bite of it.

"It's colf... It's life icebean.." The boy says after tasting the snow. Orihime tried to explain to him that it wasn't good to eat snow, but that fact make Ichigo to laugh.

"Even if it's been a year, I'm still proud of him being my son. Thank you, Orihime for accepting me and for offering me something else to protect. Orihime?" His words were so powerful that they made her instant to faint.

"Da...ddy... mom wilz bee okay?" Ichigo was blocked for a few moments, hearing him say the much wanted word.

"Yeah. She will be okay. Let's make some hot chocolate." The boy was suprized by his father's words but he followed him with his little steps.

-After 2 hours-

Orihime woke up and she discovered that she was in hers and Ichigo's bedroom. She immediately stood to see what had happened. She smiled as she saw Kazui sleeping in Ichigo's lap as Ichigo read him a Christmas story.

"I'm sorry I fainted out of the blue. Did you have fun ?" She whispers coming next to the 2.

"You can say that too. Kazui finally called me daddy. It was only once and he has not been successful since, but ... there is something." He answers in the same manner while he tries to move away of his son without to wake him up.

"Wow ... That's incredible, Ichigo. I feel bad because I missed this." She says thinking, trying to imagine the happiness that Ichigo felt at that moment.

"Tsh... You should not worry about it. You can revanch yourself in the bedroom." His words were sensual, making her heart to startle.

"But ... But ... We are left with no protection." She tried to calm him feeling his member hitting her entry.

"There's no problem. It does not bother me if we make a child or more."

With this promise being made, any issue has been eliminated. Who knows, for the next Christmas, there will be more members in the Kurosaki family.

~~The end~~


End file.
